


Time

by Lesphantom



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: Anya and a group of her friends go to to see a voodoo priest in New Orleans.  The reading goes awry and Anya is transported somewhere else.





	Time

Time

I looked out the window of the carriage listening to the snores of my three other friends around me. We had come to New Orleans for the weekend to celebrate the seemingly impossible task of my friend Sierra getting married. Sierra was the self-appointed matriarch of our group and we were basically celebrating the end of an era.

“An, are we there yet?” Sierra said, her blue eyes fluttering open. 

“Yeah, just about...”

“I’ve always wanted to visit this place but it just looked entirely too creepy to go in by myself.” Sierra said.

“So you drag us along?” I said, eyeing the blonde curiously.

“Hey, it’s my bachlorette party! I’m living it up!”

“Nearly getting killed by a voodoo priest isn’t my idea of living it up...” I said.

“Oh come on, you worry wort. It’ll be fine.”

The carriage came to a halt outside the creepy looking Victorian house. Sierra woke up the other two while I stepped out onto the cobblestones. I eyed the place suspiciously. A tall, thin, black skinned gentlemen met us at the door. He smiled and I felt a shiver go down my spine. I took a glance at Dana, the youngest and most naive of us. As I figured, she was all smiles and she nearly jumped toward the man as he opened up the door to the place.

“Welcome! Welcome!” the man said. “Make yourselves at home ladies! Allow me to get things ready for your… readin’...” 

The man eyed Dana, Sierra and Naomi with a grin. When he reached my eyes, his grin seemed to falter for a fraction of a second. I felt another shiver again. The girls had begun to look around the shop. There were various vials and different voodoo and hoodoo trinkets hanging all around the room. The girls were giggling excitedly, picking up various objects and either smelling or shaking them.

“Hey An! This thing smells like raspberries! Come on over here!” Naomi said.

“N-no.. I’m good.” I said.

“Come on you spoil sport!” Dana said.

“Guys I don’t like this. Something is totally not right here...” I said.

“Come on, Anya. It’s not like this guy wants to take your eyeballs and microwave them or something. He’s just a fortune teller. That’s all this crap is. Hokey, fake shit to get people to come in and believe the hype.” said Sierra.

“You were just saying that your were scared to come in here before.” I said.

“Anya. It’s just a reading.” said Naomi. “We’ll do our thing, and then get some alcohol down our throats.”

The sounds of a curtain being drawn pulled all of us from our little chat. The man was back. He grinned back down at us before he bowed, pointing to a large table in the middle of the next room. The girls all lead the way inside. I brought up the rear. The man stopped me before I could enter. His smile turned sinister.

“You’re in for a real treat che’re.”

I rushed inside after my friends, making sure I sat closer to them. The man came over to the table. He picked up a deck of cards and he began shuffling them. He smiled out at us again.

“So, who’s the lucky bride?” He said.

“That’s me!” Sierra said.

“What’s your name, Cherie?”

“Sierra. Sierra Mumford.”

The man made a show of shuffling the deck one last time before he held the cards up to Sierra. “Choose three cards...”

Sierra studied the cards for a moment, and then just picked three at random. “Like that?”

“Perfect my dear che’re.”

The man flipped the cards in the order that Sierra picked them. He proceeded to tell her how her marriage would play out, her financial and job status and how many children she would have. She nodded shyly and she thanked him. He went down the table and he did the same with everyone else. When he got to me however, he smiled.

“You have many questions, che’re. Ask.”

“You got a name?” I said.

“An!!!” Sierra hissed.

“Don’t make the dude mad before your reading!” said Naomi.

The man laughed. “It’s no problem, che’res. I have been alone here so long that I have forgotten to even introduce myself. I am Dr. Appelantombres.”

“How original...” I muttered.

“What?” He said.

“Your name. It means caller of shadows in french.”

Appelantombres smiled that sinister smile again. “Very clever, che’re...”

“Quite honestly, I don’t want to know my future. I’d rather not pick three cards for you to tell me my fortune.”

He smiled. “Would you rather have a spell then?

I went quiet for a while. “Sure. Why not? Like Sierra said, it’s all smoke and mirrors, right?”

Appelantombres’ grin was even more sinister. “Ladies, I believe you owe your friend an apology. She has been absolutely correct all along.”

The girls and I shared a look. Appelantombres left the room briefly, but when he returned, he carried a small black cauldron with him. He opened his jacket and he revealed a small flask, which he passed to Sierra and then left the room again.

“This thing smells like vinegar! What the hell are you making him do?” Sierra said to me.

“Sierra, we need to leave now.” I said.

“What the hell An?!” said Dana.

“This guy is nothing but trouble. If we don’t leave now, we could all die, alright?”

“Why should we believe you? You’re the one who’s causing all this!” said Naomi.

“Then fine. Stay here, I’m leaving.” I said. 

I stood up and I walked to the curtained opening of the room. Dr. Appelantombres met me there, arms laden with ingredients. He grinned maliciously.

“Leaving so soon, Anya Tucker?”

“Wait… how did you know her last name?” said Sierra.

“I’m outta here.” I said.

“YES! You are! But not in the way that you are thinking.”

In a flash, Dr. Appelantombres threw all of the ingredients. into the cauldron, snatching the vial from Sierra. He flashed one more toothy grin.

“Lonbray, mwen mande ou transpote fanm sa a lwen isit la kote zanmi l ‘pa janm ap jwenn li tout tan anko!” He recited.

I felt the room spin and in a flash I had vanished.

VEGETA’S POV:

I awoke yet again in a cold sweat. 'Damn dreams...' I thought, rising from my bed on Frieza's ship. As I woke up, remnants of the dream I had came flooding back to me. I was five years old, sparring with a sayian girl my age. Damned if I could remember her name though. That's what was plagueing me. I knew the minute I emerged from my makeshift bedroom that used to be a storage closet for chemicals on Frieza's ship, I would be berrated and instantly forced to fight again. Not that I don't enjoy the sparring! It's just so damn tedious. Every fuckin' day...

This morning it was different. As I walked through the halls prepped for an attack by Frieza's men keeping me on guard, I found I was virtually alone in the place. When I arrived in the hall for breakfast, I was made painfully aware that there were only 3 people on the ship at that moment. Nappa, one of the only other sayians who survived the attack on our planet, greeted me with a punch to the shoulder when I entered the hall minutes later. 

“Morning, your highness.” he said, bowing slightly.

“What's on the agenda, Nappa?” I said, walking past him, toward the head of the table.

“After breakfast, you have a solo audience with Lord Frieza.” said Nappa.

I stopped in my tracks. “Solo audience?” 

“Yep. He doesn't want anyone else in the room with him except you.” said Nappa.

Shit. “That will be all Nappa. I will enjoy breakfast alone this morning.” I said, not letting the shiver that ran up my spine slip into my voice.

“Yes, sire.” said Nappa, bowing.

With that, he left the hall. 

ANYA’S POV:

I awoke in a room on the floor. There was lavish furnishings everywhere. I stood up, looking around. I gently touched the furniture. ‘Not a speck of dust anywhere.’ I thought. The door opened and I was face to face with a young man. He looked to be about my age and he had dark black hair that seemed to defy gravity. He kicked the door to the room closed, setting a tray of food down.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Um… hi. I’m Anya.”

“You the new slave Frieza sent?”

“Uh, no, I’m not I’m from...”

“Just so you know, I don’t really need a slave, so, you can spend all of your time in the servants quarters...”

“Um, I’m not...”

“Well, what are you waiting for. This place is a pigsty.”

“Excuse me. I am not a slave, nor am I a maid. My name is Anya Tucker.”

“Well, what are you doing in my room then, Anya Tucker.” the man said, stretching out on the bed.

“Honestly, I… I don’t know… but I’m sure I’ll find out when I get my hands on that asshole...”

“Sounds like a you problem.”

I looked over at him. “Your help would be kind of appreciated here.”

“I don’t help peasants.”

“Oh? And you’re some high and mighty person?”

“Only the prince of all sayians.”

I rolled my eyes. “Oh Christ. Now I’m dealing with an arrogant spoiled prince whose planet was destroyed by the very person who he is working under. Lemme guess, your name’s Vegeta right?”

“As a matter of fact it is. And how the hell did you know my planet was destroyed?”

“You don’t know it was Frieza?”

“...No.”

“Well shit. I just spoiled the surprise.” I said, releasing a sigh and sitting on the couch. “How the hell am I gonna get home?”

Vegeta walked over to the couch and he sat beside me. “...Frieza… destroyed Vegeta-sei?”

“Yep. Big fireball thing that he does… Yeah, made it go boom.”

“...Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

We were quiet for a long time. Vegeta stood up. He opened the lid of the tray of food. The smell of eggs and bacon hit my nostrils. 

“I have an audience with him in ten minutes.”

“Watch your ass. You can’t trust that horned tailed asshole.”

Vegeta held in a chuckle. “I’ll do my best. When I get back, I’d like to know more.”

“You got it.”

3 months later….

Vegeta and I had a decent friendship going. He was keeping me a secret from Frieza and almost everyone else on the ship. Radditz and Nappa knew about me, but that was only because the four of us trained together. Vegeta was currently stretched out on his bed and I was laying on his couch.

“Hey An?”

“Yes, sir?”

“You seriously don’t know how you got here?”

“Last thing I remember is sitting down with a voodoo priest who I had a shitty feeling about and being transported here via some type of spell or something...”

“...Witchcraft…?”

“Or creole magic or some shit like that. I was in New Orleans at the time.”

“Where’s New Orleans?”

“On Earth. Where I’m from.”

“...Ah.”

We were quiet again. Vegeta came over to me. I grinned up at him.

“What’s up?”

“I require your assistance with something...”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“I want you to tell me the truth.”

“I am.”

“That’s not what you told Radditz.” said Vegeta.

“I told Radditz a different story because I don’t trust him like I trust you.”

“You told him you were a fighter from the planet Yardrat.”

“It was the only planet I could think of!!”

“You lied to him. What makes me think you won’t lie to me?”

“Vegeta...”

“That’s Prince Vegeta to you.” Vegeta said. “I’m going to bed.”

“...But...”

“Good night, Anya.”

“… Good night… Prince Vegeta.”

I sighed as Vegeta slid the divider between his bed and the living area closed. I stared at the ceiling. I began seeing a figure appear. I shook my head and it was gone. Thinking nothing of it, I turned onto my side and I tried to go to sleep.

“You think you’ve changed him?” said Dr. Appelantombre’s voice.

I jumped. “YOU!!! VEGETA!!!!!”

“Oh, Hush! He can’t hear us. I made damn sure of that. You’re mine now!”

“Like hell I am!”

“Oh, really?” Dr. Appelantombre said. “Lonbray, kontwole, ko fanm sa a. Fe l obeyi selman mwen!” 

I felt my body move of it’s own accord. Dr. Appelantombre moved me to the desk on the far side of the room. He had me write down my feelings for Vegeta in black and white on the page. He then had me stand and walk down the hall of the ship.

VEGETA’S POV:

I awoke the next morning, ready to apologize to Anya. I shouldn’t have said the things I had said the night before. I started a fire in the fireplace of my room and I turned to the couch. Anya was gone. I raised an eyebrow and I began to search the quarters. I spotted a note on the desk in the corner. I sat near the fireplace to read it.. I re-read the note over and over and over again. I sighed deeply. 

“To my one and only Prince of all Sayians:  
I am truly sorry for deceiving you. You're the only one who could catch me as I fell into the pit of loathing and despair. I don't blame you for hating me. I will now allow you to pummel me whenever you feel the need. No matter what happens between us, I love you and I don't care if you don't love me. One-sided love is better than none at all... I guess.  
~Anya”

I crumpled the letter in my hand and tossed it into the fire. Sighing, I slid down to a seated position on the floor of the room, my head resting on my knees. Then I heard a knock on the door. 

“'Geta-kun?” came the meek voice from the other side.

“Go away, Anya.” I said, tiredly.

“I'm not asking to come in... I just wanted to know if you were in there. Nappa was curious.” said Anya.

“Then yes, I am in here. Now go away.” I said.

“Alright...” said Anya, sadly. 

I heard her sniffle and soon after I heard the clanking of her boots on the metal beneath her feet as she walked away. I looked out of the small window and I saw that Anya had walked over to Radditz. She gave him a hug before walking away. I heard Nappa’s booming voice from the other side of the hall.

“Hey, where's Anya? We need entertainment!!” said Nappa.

“Up front. She said she needed to be alone.” said Radditz.

I raised a brow. 'Anya can't stand being alone.' I thought. Then I thought back to the letter that was burning in the fireplace. 'You're the only one who could catch me as I fell into the pit of loathing and despair.... wait...' Anya was standing in the main room of the ship, looking out at the stars.

“So, you were lying to me.”

“Yes.” said Anya in a demonic voice.

“Then you're not Anya.”

“Says who?”

“Says the Prince of all Sayians.”

Anya stared at me, her eyes glowing red. I narrowed my eyes at her and she suddenly started laughing. 

“You're not Anya.” I said.

“No shit.” 

The Anya demon threw a ki ball at me which I easily blocked. Things on the other side of the ship got really quiet. Demon Anya shot a burst of red energy at me and it hit my arms. My arms were suddenly pulled down to my sides and I couldn't move them. 

Demon Anya laughed again. “Give up yet?

I laughed. “Never! What happened to Anya?”

“Can't you tell, little prince?” Demon Anya said. “Little Anya made a voodoo priest very upset back in her time… Anya isn’t the person, you would believe she was….”

“I know that. She told me everything.”

“Not everything…”

“She told me all about you… Dr. Appelantombre.”

The Anya demon laughed. Anya’s body was left in a crumpled heap. A tall, thin, black man surrounded in a black aura took her place in front of me. I could feel Radditz’s energy next to me. I shot him a glare.

“Anya was my friend too, Vegeta. Don’t think that I don’t want a piece of this guy.” He said.

“Alright, fine.”

“How do you want to do this?” Radditz said.

“Quickly. We have to make sure Anya’s OK.” I said.

“I’m on it.” Nappa said, coming to our side.

“Right. Nappa, get her to the medical bay. Radditz, attack plan 467.” I said. “On my mark.”

Radditz nodded and he got in position. I spotted Nappa eyeing Anya’s broken body. ‘Breathe, Vegeta. She’s fine...’ I told myself.

“Mark.” I said through gritted teeth.”

Radditz and I threw everything we had at Dr. Appelantombre. He fell at our feet breathing heavily. Radditz tossed him across the room as if he were a rag doll. I shot a ki blast at him and he disintegrated. Radditz landed next to me, giving me a nod. We both rushed to the medical bay to check on Anya.

“She’s not breathing. We can’t put her in the machine, if she’s not breathing.” said Nappa, as we entered. “We’ve tried mouth to mouth and nothing…”

“Shit...” Radditz cursed.

“Try something else! Anything else!” I said.

“Vegeta, you can’t help her now… She’s gone.” said Nappa. 

I growled and I stormed back down the hallway to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I paced back and forth for a while before I finally broke down. Anya was gone.

ANYA’S POV:

I woke up wrapped in a blanket. Three pairs of different colored eyeballs stared down at me. I shook my head.

“Sierra?”

“Oh, Anya, thank God!!”

“W-where are we?”

“We’re still in Dr. Appelantombre’s session. He told us you’d come back to us soon and he was right.”

I sat up quickly looking up across the table at the voodoo priest who was still sitting innocently behind it. My eyes narrowed.

“Whatever is wrong, my dear che’re.”

“Send me back.”

“Send you back where? Aren’t you happy here with your friends?”

“You mother fucker. Send me the fuck back.”

“Anya, what’s gotten into you?” Dana said, touching my arm.

“And why should I send you back there? It’s not like you’ve changed him at all.” Dr. Appelantombre said.

“I don’t care...”

Dr. Appelantombre laughed wickedly. “And what about these friends of yours, who were all very concerned with your “sudden” disappearance..”

I glanced at the group of girls. “How long was I gone?”

“A few hours.” Dana said.

“Really? How long was I gone?” I demanded.

“4 months.” said Sierra.

“Sierra!” Dana said.

“He made deals with all of us.” Sierra explained. “The person who told you… would...”

“What? What kind of deals did you make?”

“A soul for a soul che’re.” said Dr. Appelantombre.

“You shut the fuck up.” I said.

“Only I can...”

“If I had my damn way with you, you’d be dead in the god damn ground so why don’t you shut your fucking pie hole!”

“Anya...” Naomi said. “He’s telling the truth.” 

“Naomi..”

“Look, hon, we were scared. We didn’t know what the hell happened to you or how to explain it...” said Sierra.

“Dana tried to claw his eyes out.” said Naomi with a chuckle.

“But he promised that he’d bring you home safely.” said Sierra.

“What we didn’t know is where he sent you or what we would have to do for him in return.” Dana said.

“What?” I said.

“I had to call off the wedding.” Sierra said.

“I had to give up my medical practice.” said Naomi.

“I… well… I can’t have children.” said Dana.

“Oh God… Guys...”

Dr. Appelantombre shrugged. “You have to pay the price.”

I growled. “Send US back.”

“US? Now there’s an US.”

“Yes, an us. Send us back or….” I formed a ki ball in my hand using the techniques that Vegeta, Radditz and Nappa had taught me. “I castrate you, with this.”

Dr. Appelantombre’s eyes widened. “It will require time.”

“Then you better fuckin’ move then, huh?”

Dr. Appelantombre rushed around grabbing various ingredients to throw into the cauldron. I watched carefully, making sure they were all correctly placed in. With a flash, my three friends and I were transported back.

VEGETA’S POV:

I took a deep breath as I exited my bedroom. I saw Radditz run down the hallway. I raised a brow. Nappa ran by a second later.

“Nappa!”

Nappa stopped in his tracks. “Yes, sire!”

“What is happening?”

“Three new arrivals, sire. Much like Anya. And word is that you need to go down there too, sire. Follow me.”

“This is wasting my time…” I grumbled, walking behind Nappa.

I followed Nappa to the medical wing. People were crowded around a table. I rolled my eyes and I cleared my throat. Radditz moved slightly out of the way. Anya was sitting up grinning at me. My jaw hit the floor.

“Anya?”

She smiled. “Hey, Geta-kun.”

“Uh… How’d… you?”

“Long story… We have time?”

“Yeah… Loads of it.” I said with a smile.


End file.
